


A Chemical Mixture that Makes Chaos

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), That Awful Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That letter!  Here is how I think Tony would respond, once he is allowed to write anything by Jarvis and Mama Rhodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chemical Mixture that Makes Chaos

_Tony,_

_I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

_Steve_

 

Rogers.

I am at the compound to help Rhodes with his rehabilitation and the medical facilities at the compound are state of the art since I built them for the Avengers. Once he is recovered, I plan to move back to my home.

I accept your statement that the Avengers are more mine than yours and I am trying to form them into a better team than the one Bruce called “a chemical mixture that makes chaos.”

I have been on my own since I was 17 which is when my parents were killed, but that seems irrelevant to any discussion we ever had or to the situation at hand. I understand from your letter that you have no faith in institutions (although it seems a weird sentiment for someone who enthusiastically fought on behalf of the government and participated in their experiments). I will say this, you have put your faith in individuals, such as me, and they have come through for you. I have placed my faith in individuals, such as you, and many have betrayed me. I would say that you have just been lucky or, perhaps, never had anything that anyone else ever wanted to take from you. But anecdotal evidence proves nothing.

I honestly have no idea what the hell you mean about locks, but I will say that I recognize that I left something valuable unprotected when I should have locked it away from you.

Thank you for recognizing that you (an individual I had faith in) hurt me. Believe it or not, I can actually understand not doing something that you should do to spare yourself pain. That is a very human impulse. Not a nice impulse, but a human one. I can get behind that sentiment and that is why I am reforming the Avengers and supporting the Accords.

I know that you believe that you are reliable and will be there for me if I need you. I, being a scientist and working from empirical data, find that belief unsupported by the evidence.

Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Tony's age at the death of his parents given by the news article in Ironman 1 since that is the first mention.


End file.
